<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh darling mine.. oh for a love like this by DalekLetoEndeavour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466113">oh darling mine.. oh for a love like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour'>DalekLetoEndeavour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Sad, Unbreakable Bond, obikin, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the line from a fan fiction which had a happy ending</p>
<p>Anakin will probably die smiling, at the end of a blaster, trapped in a collapsing ship  trying to save everyone else and he will smile at death itself or, well more probably at obi wan and that will be the end</p>
<p>by i think @ supercalifragilistichespiralidoso but i am really not sure if you recognise that line comment and i will link the work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh darling mine.. oh for a love like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/gifts">supercalifragilistichespiralidoso</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is an mental kick in the ass to someone close to publish his damn poetry book already !!<br/>who was kind enough to let me borrow the poem in the beginning <br/>You can do this hun!</p>
<p>for the story :<br/>Sorry not sorry</p>
<p>also hey @ supercalifragilistichespiralidoso i dont know you but i adore your obikin stories so this one is for you bro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A single chance is a galaxy of hope</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>a love like this won’t last forever – says the reason</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a love like this is doomed to wither and die- says the experience</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a love like this is not meant for this world- says the reckoning</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a love like this outshines the stars- says the pride</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a love like this will never be enough for one lifetime- signs the hope</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From J.E.L. Lehnsherrs Nightingales and Handgranates</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had to end tragic</p>
<p>It just had to.</p>
<p>The boy was far too reckless for his own good.</p>
<p>Obi Wan had seen it coming.</p>
<p>He denied it.</p>
<p>Denied the force whispers for the warning.</p>
<p>Feared it lead to the dark side.</p>
<p>Afraid of the consequences.</p>
<p>Their bond had already been frowned upon</p>
<p>Disapproved by the council</p>
<p>The threat of having it severed lingered whenever they were called in front of the council.</p>
<p>There were so many rumours</p>
<p>So many misconceptions of the nature of their bond</p>
<p>It had never been more than the connection of two souls</p>
<p>No not two souls</p>
<p>It had been forged over time into one golden light being.</p>
<p>No words were to be created to ever be able to describe it</p>
<p>No words in any known language was worthy enough</p>
<p> </p>
<p>brother, lover, the one who holds my heart,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin knew that he would give his last breath if it was to save obi wan from drowning</p>
<p>Obi Wan knew that he would always be there to rescue Anakin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knew they if anyone were to die the other one would follow or fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latest crisis had been on Christophisis</p>
<p>    The city had been freed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just on the way back there had been an ambush on the drop ship which crashed down.</p>
<p>General Skywalker had managed to land the ship with hardly any casualties.</p>
<p>Some snarky comments, upon crashing the ship just to get rescued again from his former Master, from his Padawan had followed with occasional snickers from the clone troopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan who had taken the capital of the planet with his 212<sup>th</sup> had a soft concerned smile on his lips when he spoke with his former Padawan on the com.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the force whispering again</p>
<p>Just that it was screaming</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the bad feeling that had lingered on everyone was fine.</p>
<p>Ahsoka had hugged her grand master happily</p>
<p>Anakin had smiled</p>
<p>A smiled which could bring down worlds</p>
<p>Their hands were about to touch when a misguided blaster bolt hit the young jedi knight from behind.</p>
<p>The lights in the blazing blue eyes died within a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Obi Wan caught him; blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were no words to describe their bond</p>
<p>if anyone had to narrow it down they would say unbreakable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of 14 months general of the grand army of the republic lost her voice.</p>
<p>There were no words anymore left to say.</p>
<p>The image of her masters dying in each other’s arm within the reach of her had burned itself deep in her memory. It would haunt her forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dangerous their bond was, not meant for a live on the battlefield. United in the force they are now,” master Yoda had claimed upon their death.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka left with no regret</p>
<p>Barris Offee had followed her</p>
<p>So did Rex and Cody.</p>
<p>No tears were ever enough to describe this loss.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>